Treasure is about Friendship
Nova and Otto saw Amy and Tail sad Nova: What's the matter? Amy: The mark on the map points all the way up there. They saw it high up the waterfall Sonic: Don't worry. A little Chaos Emerald, and we'll be there in no time. Amy: But... We've never had to flied that high before! Tail: What if we fall? Sonic: Guys, you don't have to be scared for that. Nova: Don't you think, you asked a bit much for them? Sonic: This between you and them, Nova. Guys, you have to do this on our adventures. Tail: Yeah, we know. Sonic: Knuckles, if you would. Knuckles: No. Sonic: Come on. Knuckles: Fine! He shine the Chaos Emerald and they fly up to the Waterfall, and then they made it to the Beach Nova: We're back at the Beach? Otto: Isn't that the one where we started? Knuckles: We came all this way for nothing?! Sonic: Well, you conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And for me, that's certainly not noting. Otto: You know, me and Nova had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader. Sonic: Yep. Of course I am. Ethan: You're too late, Sonic! They saw German with his Goon Eggman: I'll be taking what's mine. Sonic: It's Eggman! Eggman: Scratch, Grounder, secure my treasure. Both: Alright! They open it and they look shook Scratch: Eggman. Eggman: What is it? Grounder: The... The Chest... Is... Eggman: Speak your word! He saw all the Chest full of Items Eggman: What the?! It's nothing, but trash! Sonic: Why are you calling trash? It's our Treasure! Eggman: And what happen to mine? Knuckles: Lost them. Eggman: You what! That's it! You're gonna pay for my treasure! Then he heard a ticking noise Eggman: What the? What is that? He saw Tick tick the Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Not again! I'm run away! He run away Both: Eggman! Wait! Sonic and his friends are Laughing Minutes later Nova and Otto saw Sparx's Toy Sword Nova: Was that? Sonic: Oh, yeah. That belong to Sparx. I guess it's special keepsake or something. But don't worry about him and Gibson. He said he would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasure, maybe enough to fill hundred treasure of ours. Nova: Sparx... Was he... Then Nova and Otto know something Otto: And Someone else... Amy: What's wrong? Otto: It's nothing. You better stay here. They went to the Forest and they saw a Skeleton Monkey ???: Hm, having a good time hanging out with them? They saw him holding Sparx's Toy Sword Otto: What the!? Where did you get that? ???: That Monkey, who doesn't want that toy sword, if you ask my opinion. He break it in two, Nova and Otto look so Shock for what he did ???: Just like I want my need for you two and Gibson. And now they look Angry Both: You jerk! They are fighting him and they defeated him and they look exhausted Nova: (Panting) There... Otto: (Panting) We've done it... Nova: (Panting) He's... Finally... Both: (Panting) Finished... They look at Sparx's Toy Sword Otto: Gibson, Sparx, Antarui... You can rest easy. They look at the Sky and they reminded them about the times they had with them Flashback has started Gibson: Well, yeah. Not like for you, Sparky. Sparx: I told you, not to call me that! Gibson: And even though, you will never know. Sparx: Cut it out, Gibson! You brainiac! Nova: Knock it off, you two. And even though, you guys are making a rivals brother's. Sparx: Hey. Gibson: That's not funny. But I like it. They all laugh Flashback has ended Sonic saw Nova and Otto Unconscious Sonic: Nova! Otto! Guys! Are you okay? What happened to you? They wake up Otto: We're Okay. They saw Sparx's Toy Sword look destroy Sonic: Oh No! Sparx's Treasure! It's broken. Nova: It's Alright, Sonic. Whatever it is that bind us together isn't going to break so easily... And that, Friendship is our real treasure. Otto: I've think Sparx knew that. That's why he left this behind. Sonic: You and Sparx are really close, Nova. And that's something pretty special. You, Otto, Gibson, Sparx.... Antuari, was it? One day you should all come back someday. Nova: We like that. Category:Transcripts